Don't Let Me Stop You
by SasukeHinata79
Summary: "E mesmo que eu seja a personagem da história que sairá de coração quebrado, Eu não irei mentir, E não quero ouvir seu Adeus!, Mas de qualquer maneira eu ficarei bem"


_Olá. Bem, eu tenho uma conta no Nyah e resolvi postar essa minha atual história aqui. Ainda não está terminada mas logo irei finalizá-la. É uma songfic da música "Don't let me Stop You" da kelly Clarkson. Eu fiz uma tradução livre da música, menos "pé da letra" e mais emotiva. A letra foi pega da internet._

_Espero que gostem._

* * *

"**I used to be a little bit shy **

**I kept my deepest feelings inside **

**Speaking up to you about my emotions **

**Has always been hard**

_Eu costumava ser um pouco tímida_

_Mantinha meus sentimentos mais profundos para mim_

_Falar abertamente sobre meus sentimentos para você_

_Sempre foi muito difícil_

* * *

Nunca em minha vida, eu, Hyuuga Hinata, imaginaria estar namorando Uchiha Sasuke. Na verdade, por causa do meu comportamento tímido, calado e excluído, sempre pensei que fosse passar o resto da minha vida sozinha. Pensei que me tornaria a Santa Imaculada Hinata.

E então você apareceu. Do nada, você entrou pela porta do 2º Ano do Ensino Médio da Konoha High School, com seu jeito totalmente fechado, calado, sombrio. E com você veio seu charme magnético e hipnotizante. Erótico. Sim, eu pensei nisso na primeira vez que te vi. Eu e 97% das garotas de nosso colégio. Poderia ter sido 100%, mas Tenten estava namorando Neji, Temari com Shikamaru e Sai e Ino tentavam inutilmente disfarçar seu relacionamento "_secreto"_, que de secreto nada tinha.

Mas não foi essa a única vez que pensei em você dessa maneira tão _anti-Hinata_. Não. Eu sempre penso em você dessa maneira. Sei que nunca comente com você sobre isso, mas essa é a verdade. Você é como um imã magnético para mim, seu charme encanta meus olhos e faz minha mente esquecer-se de tudo por breves segundos. Esse é seu efeito em mim. E um dos muitos fatos de eu ter escondido meus pensamentos de você, é porque sua presença é intimidadora e poderosa, enquanto a minha é uma fina e delicada pétala de rosa. _Ying e Yang_, somos nós.

* * *

**But this just can't wait **

**Tonight I feel a little bit brave **

**So I won't let one more day pass without you **

**Explaining what we are**

Mas isso não pode mais esperar

Essa noite estou um pouco mais corajosa

E não deixarei nem mais um dia

Sem saber o que você acha que nós somos

* * *

No começo do nosso relacionamento, éramos completos estranhos. Nós conhecíamos a duas semanas quando você me beijou. Aquele beijo surpresa.

Nunca entendi muito bem o por quê de você ter me escolhido, ao invés das inúmeras garotas que o cercava. Elas eram mais bonitas, mais inteligentes, mais sexys, mais parecidas com você. E eu era somente invisível.

Nunca cobrei explicações de você, nem sequer comente com minha irmã, e melhor amiga, Hanabi. Simplesmente porque pensei que você só estava brincando comigo, com meus sentimentos. Pensei que você fosse me deixar, quebrar meu coração e depois rir disso com alguém. Mas isso nunca aconteceu.

E mesmo agora, depois de seis anos juntos, ainda não entendo o por quê de nada daquilo acontecer. Sempre tentei fazer com que minhas dúvidas desaparecessem da minha cabeça, mas elas nunca iam embora completamente. E eu finalmente sinto que agora eu preciso de respostas.

* * *

**This is gonna sound kind of silly **

**But I couldn't help but notice **

**The last time you kissed me **

**You kept both eyes opened**

_Pode soar idiota_

_Mas eu não pude deixar de notar_

_Que a última vez que nos beijamos_

_Você estava de olhos abertos_

* * *

Por quê me escolheu? Entre tantas garotas que te dariam tudo, justo eu? Por quê conseguiu me ver, invisível, quando tinham tantas garotas brilhando ao seu redor? Eu preciso de respostas agora, pois eu guardo esses sentimentos há seis anos. Mas não estou reclamando do nosso relacionamento.

Eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu sou feliz ao seu lado. Posso dizer plenamente que te amo, mas você faz o mesmo. Isso é recíproco? Ou somente tem medo de me quebrar? Pois eu posso parecer frágil, mas não sou.

* * *

**Baby can you tell me what does that mean? **

**If you're looking over your shoulder **

**Then you don't need to be with me **

**And I don't need to hold on**

_Baby, diga-me o que aquilo significa_

_Se você lamenta ter feito algo_

_Então não há por que ficar comigo_

_E eu não preciso me segurar_

* * *

Você lamenta ter ficado comigo? Você lamenta ter me beijado naquele velho e abandonado campo de futebol, onde estávamos estudando? Você quer algo mais? Algo que eu não possa dar-lhe? Diga-me, por favor.

Eu sei que você nunca deu indícios de adultério, e sei que você é um homem digno, honroso, e de palavra, mas você precisa de outra pessoa? Por que se sim, eu te deixarei. Eu sei que será doloroso, mas por ti eu faço tudo. Só quero que você seja feliz.

* * *

**Don't let me stop you **

**From doing what you want to do **

**You don't wanna stick to just me, it's cool **

**Take no chance, get over you **

**No no, don't let me stop you **

**If you wanna leave baby you can leave **

**Just don't pretend that you're into me **

**If it ain't true, no **

**Don't let me stop you**

_Não me deixe te impedir_

_De fazer o que você quer_

_Se você não me quer mais, tudo bem_

_Não se arrisque comigo, supere-se_

_Não, Não, não me deixe te impedir_

_Se quiser me deixar, me deixe_

_Mas não finja que gosta de mim_

_Se isso não é verdade_

_Não me deixe te impedir_

* * *

Você é feliz? Ou somente está se enganado? Você quer algo mais? Posso lhe dar isso? Ou terá de ser outra pessoa? Você gosta de mim? Já gostou de mim? Não gosta mais? **VOCÊ ME AMA?**

Porque eu sei que eu te amo, desde a primeira vez que nos beijamos. Eu sempre coloquei meus mais profundos sentimentos em nossos singelos gestos de afeição. Nosso primeiro beijo. Nosso primeiro encontro. Nosso baile de formatura. Nossa primeira vez, bêbados por causa da vodca que você roubou do seu irmão mais velho para comemorarmos nossa formatura. Sim, foi um grande erro aquilo que nós fizemos, mas não me arrependo, e sei que nunca me arrependerei de nada que eu já fiz com você.

Somente me arrependerei se você não me disser o que há de errado, pois você mudou, parece mais preocupado. Sou eu o seu problema? Porque se sim, me diga, e eu sairei da sua vida, pois eu te amo demais para te fazer infeliz.

* * *

**A lot of things I can't take **

**Got a high thresh hold for pain **

**But let's get one thing straight **

**I'm not down to share you with anyone **

**If that's not what you're looking for **

**Nice knowing you but there's the door **

**Cause I know that I can find someone **

**Who'll give me what I want**

_Muitas coisas eu não aguento_

_Mas eu tenho um alto limite para dor_

_Mas vamos discutir diretamente sobre uma coisa_

_Eu não irei te dividir com ninguém_

_E se é isso que você quer_

_Obrigada por me informar, mas ali está a porta_

_Porque eu posso encontrar outra pessoa_

_Que me dê o que eu quero_

* * *

Como disse antes, pareço frágil, mas sou forte. Posso aguentar mais do que todos pensam, e você mais do que todo mundo deveria saber disso.

Sei que sou pequena demais para enfrentar o mundo todo. Mas também sei que posso enfrentar uma desilusão amorosa.

Por que você não fala comigo? Conte-me seus medos, pois eu sempre estarei aqui te apoiando, até quando você quiser. _Até a eternidade._

Eu sei quem eu sou, como eu me pareço. Não sou uma Miss, muito menos a reencarnação de uma Deusa Grega, mas sei muito bem que não sou a pessoa mais feia do mundo.

Sei que mulheres de todas as idades te querem, mas eu não fico para trás. Deveria te mostrar algumas cartas e bilhetes que eu recebi de alguns homens? Pois se você me largar, eu tenho certeza que cairei em depressão, mas não pararei minha vida por você. Sei que há alguém que irá me querer se você não quiser. Talvez esteja pensando muito alto de mim mesma, mas você sabe como eu sou, e sabe que eu posso cuidar bem das pessoas que eu amo, mas será que você poderá aproveitar isso?

* * *

**Even if I end up broken hearted **

**I won't lie **

**I don't wanna hear your goodbye **

**But either way I'll be alright **

_E mesmo que eu seja a personagem da história que sairá de coração quebrado_

_Eu não irei mentir_

_E não quero ouvir seu "Adeus!"_

_Mas de qualquer maneira eu ficarei bem_

* * *

_Je t'aime. Te quiero. I love you. Aishiteru._ E em muitas outras linguagens eu falaria **"Eu Te Amo"** para você. Somente para você. Mas você quer isso? Ou quer outra coisa. Outro futuro na qual eu não faça parte? Pois se é isso que você quer, você pode me deixar, pois eu somente aceitarei isso, e eu sei que eu ficarei bem se isso acontecer. Mas eu realmente espero que isso não aconteça.

De qualquer maneira, eu escrevi essa carta porque eu não consegui te encarar nos seus ônix profundos e dizer isso em sua cara. Por favor, me diga o que quer. O que está acontecendo entre nós, por favor. Se abra para mim, pois estou-lhe implorando por isso.

Com carinho, Hinata".

* * *

_Para quem não entendeu, a Hinata fez uma carta para o Sasuke contando tudo o que ela sente, e no próximo capítulo será narrado como o Sasuke reagiu. Espero que realmente apreciem minha fic._


End file.
